


Be who you are (No Compromise)

by MalecAcid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Gen, Good Friend Julie Molina, Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: Alex and his complicated relationship with touch.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Be who you are (No Compromise)

**Author's Note:**

> So!! There are really no warnings for this fic except that Alex reflects on some homophobia from his parents and the love that he should've gotten from them. It's kinda heavy but also it's like, lightly touched on almost? But still be safe while reading!! 
> 
> This was posted on tumblr a bit ago and I just randomly decided to post it here too kfkzkdkskdk but anyways!! I hope you like!!

Touch had always been a weird thing for Alex. 

His family had never been the feeliest. He could only remember receiving a few hugs from his parents in his lifetime, and after he came out it just got worse. He doesn't think that they even touched him once during the year before they all died. 

It was different with the boys, though. He ended up meeting Luke first and it didn't take long for him to get used to the surprise arms slung over his shoulders or the way Luke would play with his fingers when he was bored. 

And when they met Bobby and Reggie a year or so later, they all only grew closer to each other. Arms slung over shoulders turned into full-out hugs, fidgeting with someone else's fingers turned into running your hand through their hair. 

And above all, the thing that surprised Alex the most was how comfortable it was. There was no awkwardness on the days they would all collapse onto the pullout couch together, cuddled into each other. It wasn't weird when Luke or Bobby or Reggie would randomly move to wrap their arms around him. It wasn't off or strange, it was normal. 

And he loved it. Loved the way he could be comfortable with his boys and not be scared of being judged. Loved the way he cold hold them when they cried or vice versa. 

And then they were dying, then dead, and everything was almost the exact same. The only difference was that the group hugs and the puppy piles felt so much more empty. There was one less body to hold, and he knew that they all felt it, felt the empty space where Bobby should have been. 

Then Julie joined, and everything was better. Not okay- they all still missed him so much- but it was better. And that was enough, for now. 

And then Willie. 

The hand holding and the soft touches and the tight hugs and god, yes it was awkward sometimes, especially at first, but Alex wouldn't trade it for the world. 

He loved his friends, (his family), Willie, so much. 

And no, they didn't, couldn't, replace the love and hugs that he should've gotten from his blood family, the touches that he deserved, but they did fill the empty gap in his soul, and Alex could ignore the ache in his heart that he sometimes got to wrap his arms around his family and bury himself in all the love that they were willing to give.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from edge of great bc I can't remember if I've used s lyric from that song yet or not ifkzkdkzkd
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked!!


End file.
